


Daydreaming

by ohmaigay



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, Cunnilingus, F/F, Making Out, Mentions of a past relationship, Office Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Some Plot, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Kara and Lena's shared dreams aren't exactly limited to the dark hours of the night.





	Daydreaming

Lena watched from her Cat Co. office as Kara worked. It'd been almost a week since the dream happened and Lena's crush on her best friend only seemed to be getting worse. Lena's eyes trailed up and down Kara's body, admiring what she could see. Lately Kara's outfits had changed just a bit. Her shirts were a little more see-through and her pants a bit tighter. Lena had obviously taken note the instant it happened and upped her game too. Her heels got a bit taller and her dresses were getting smaller, covering less skin than what was probably appropriate. Lena didn't care though, because the first day she'd done this, Kara had been more flustered than usual and her skin had a permanent seeming pink tint to it.

Lena saw a paper flutter to the floor like a leaf and watched as Kara bent down to pick it up. Lena's eyes were so glued to Kara's ass that almost anything could have happened in those seconds that Kara was bent over and Lena wouldn't have noticed unless it blocked her view. Kara stood up and glanced back at Lena's office, offering her a polite smile. Lena returned it and Kara approached her. Lena mentally prepared herself for this, not knowing what this encounter would be, but harboring more than a few hopes. Kara sat down in one of the chairs and huffed, unbuttoning the bottoms of her sleeves and then rolling them up. Lena watched her fingers work and noticed that she flexed her arms momentarily when she was done.

"You look really good today, not that you don't look good everyday," Kara said, stumbling a bit over her words. "You look like you've actually gotten some sleep lately."

"Nope, it's all a ruse," Lena joked and Kara giggled. "You also look really good, your clothing choices lately have been different. I like them, I mean, your old clothes were fine, but these seem to fit you better."

"Thanks, I was a bit unsure if they'd look okay on me," Kara said and Lena smiled at her friend reassuringly. "Do you really think these look good on me?"

"Of course, Kara, I wouldn't lie to you," Lena said and Kara smiled like a complete goofball. Lena loved that look, it was good and pure and never failed to remind her about the fact that she'd completely head over heels for Kara. Although there were several other things that reminded Lena of that and other less, innocent feelings she had managed to develop for Kara. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, if you stop by my apartment, we can totally watch a movie or something," Kara said and Lena nodded. "8 o'clock."

"8 o'clock. Sam's even dragging me over there so I'm not late," Lena said and Kara giggled as she stood at the doorway.

"I'll see you later, I've got an interview for an article," Kara said and Lena nodded, watching Kara walk away. Lena stood up and closed the door before sitting back in her chair and leaning against it. Thoughts of Kara slowly starting to flood her mind. Rather than try and fight them like she'd been doing since the dream to try and make things less awkward feeling for herself, she let them come for her. She thought back to the dream, where she was topping Kara and the idea of Kara topping her came up. It made sense to Lena, Kara topping. Kara in some ways reminded Lena of Veronica (physically, they were practically opposites in every other way), tall with muscles, although Lena was certain that Veronica's body was more leaned muscled than Kara's. All in all, Kara was starting to look more like a top in Lena's mind, even though she was fairly certain that Kara was primarily a bottom by attitude.

_"Lena, I want to talk to you," Kara said, opening Lena's office door before shutting it. Lena looked up at Kara in time to see her close the blinds so that nobody could see inside her office. Kara walked over to Lena's desk and sat directly in front of Lena. Lena looked at Kara sitting in front of her and bit her lip, reaching out to touch her. Kara moved her hand away and re-positioned them faster than anybody really should have been able to. Kara, now standing in front of Lena, now seated on the desk, leaned down to kiss the dark haired CEO. Any thoughts that Lena previously had were thrown out of her mind, replaced with the feeling of Kara's lips on her own. Lena wanted this as a regular thing, maybe they could talk it out, start to plan their meetings.  
_

_Kara unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off before once again pulling Lena into a kiss. Kara's tongue ran over Lena's lips over and over again before she dragged her tongue into Kara's mouth. They continued to make out as Kara pushed Lena back against her desk. Lena moaned into the kisses and Kara seemed to try to deepen the kisses and press herself closer to Lena, even though it was pretty much impossible. Lena's fingers ran up and down Kara's stomach, feeling the muscle and the softness of her skin. Kara began to trail kisses from Lena's lips, along her jawline, and then down her neck. Kara quickly moved on, glad that Lena's outfit put as much skin on display as it did. It wasn't that Lena was necessarily modest, but Kara knows that she wouldn't have gotten nearly as much skin on skin contact as she was now. Lena moved Kara's head back and brought her up for another kiss, this time a little more teeth.  
_

_"You know, this isn't a lot of talking," Lena teased and Kara let out a breath before kissing Lena softly. Lena ran her fingers through Kara's hair as they continued to make out, letting them tangle a little bit before she lightly tugged them out. Kara's hair was soft in her hands and Lena could really smell her shampoo when she did this, the scent normally blending in with the rest of her. Kara's hands found the bottom of Lena's dress and began to slowly push it upwards so she'd have a bit more room. Kara's hand moved in between Lena's legs, a pleased hum when she found what she was looking for. There was a hint of surprise in her tone when the realization of what Lena's underwear were. Kara's index and middle fingers wrapped around the thin fabric of Lena's thong before moving it to the side. Kara dragged her index finger from Lena's entrance, where she'd gathered a bit of Lena's wetness, and spread it up to her clit, which she proceeded to mercilessly tease until she could tell Lena was irritatingly close._

_"Do you want it?" Kara muttered under her breath, not having the courage to say it louder. Lena's reply was a husked 'yes' in her ear, which caused her face to flush. Lena smirked against Kara's shoulder as Kara fumbled for a second before entering Lena. Two fingers pumped and and twisted in and out of Lena, who, believed it was unfair that Kara managed to get her in a position where she couldn't move her hips to create more friction. As Kara slowed, she pulled back, looking Lena in the eye, burning intensity behind both of their eyes. Lena slowly came undone, quiet moans and a little whimper being the only audible evidence that Lena had come. Kara of course could tell from her heartbeat and body temperature, then the little presses with her nails Lena would do into Kara's arms or whatever part of her she had her hands on in that moment. "Do you think you can handle round 2?"_

_"I suppose we'll just have to find out," Lena breathed out and Kara hiked up Lena's dress as far up as she could get it before dropping to her knees. Kara pulled off Lena's thong tantalizingly slow, keeping eye contact as she did. Part of Lena wanted to tell Kara to hurry up, but didn't, a feeling in her stomach telling her to let Kara do her thing. This paid off as Kara's strong hands kept a hold of Lena's legs, rubbing little patterns with her thumbs on the insides of Lena's thighs. Kara knew she had to be careful, Lena was most likely sensitive from the first orgasm and the never-ending fear of accidentally hurting Lena with her superpowers. Lena dug her nails into Kara's skin subconsciously, but Kara ultimately got the message and gave Lena once last look before taking a deep breath and spreading Lena just a bit wider._

_"Fuck," Kara muttered as she fully saw how wet Lena was. Lena chuckled, having heard Kara, but it turned into a strangled gasp as Kara's tongue teased around her entrance. Kara could taste Lena's cum, which did nothing more than make her wet and very squirrely. Kara let her tongue dip inside of Lena before slowly dragging it up to her clit, using her tongue to tease while she lightly sucked Lena's clit into her mouth. Kara felt Lena try to buck her hips at the sensation and if Kara didn't have super strength, part of her felt like she wouldn't have been able to hold Lena down._

_As Kara moved away from Lena's clit, everything about Lena seemed to amplify itself. The little shakes and tremors that randomly coursed their way through her body, more and more frequently as she approached an orgasm. Kara could feel her heartbeat rapidly quicken and the muscle in her thigh start to twitch and tighten a bit. Lena's body seemed to tighten all at once and Kara;s brain went into overload as Lena came on her tongue. Although she had to admit that it was the series of small moans and whimpers mixed with a rather colorful vocabulary escaping Lena's perfect lips that really drove Kara crazy._

_"I'm not sure what message you were trying to get across, but I liked it," Lena said before practically on top of Kara. She couldn't really feel her legs, but Kara seemed to be more than okay with supporting her in the moment. Kara held her for a couple minutes until Lena could once again stand and was recovered enough to make it look like they hadn't just had sex in the office. "Perhaps, we could do this again, maybe at my apartment?"_

_"I, um, would really, uh, like that," Kara stuttered out and Lena grabbed Kara's shirt from the other side of the desk. She handed it to Kara and watched her put it on, a slight frown on her face. "I wish I could stay longer, but I've got an article to write."_

"Whoa." Kara looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was pink from the daydream and her underwear were less than dry. She knew she needed to talk to somebody, but she honestly didn't feel like there was anybody she could actually talk to about this. Lena was out of the picture completely since she was who all of the little dreams were about, Alex was out because that's not a conversation she would ever be willing to have with her sister, Maggie was off doing something out of town or maybe she just moved away, and despite the fact that Sam was very trustworthy, there was a chance that Alex would get the information out of her one way or another. Kara ran a hand through her hair and huffed, wishing that there was an easier way for her to try and deal with what was going on. She wished there was a way to figure out whether or not Lena felt the same way she did, but she didn't want to ask questions that would ruin their friendship.

Kara looked at the clock and realized she did actually have to finish that article. She got behind her desk and began to type. She thought about the desk in Lena's office and her daydream about fucking Lena on that desk. In the off chance that they did actually get the chance to date or a friends with benefits situation, Kara would have to try something in there. Perhaps even Lena's L-Corp office, that office was a lot nicer and spacious. Kara was 90% sure that Lena kept extra clothes in there anyways, so post-sex clothes wouldn't be that much of a problem. Kara snapped herself back into focus and started the article, knowing her deadline was approaching fast. Although it wasn't her fault that Lena kept crossing her mind and then she'd get uncomfortable sitting so still and have to go fly or take a walk, do something to take her mind off of her extremely beautiful best friend.

"Alright, I've got to get this sorted out," Kara said, running a hand through her hair. She decided that she'd talk to Lena, at least find out what team she was batting for. And even if Lena didn't swing that way, Kara would always have the fond memories of her dreams and not-so-innocent thoughts. Kara checked the time once more and decided it was time for her to get ready for dinner with Lena.


End file.
